Finley's World: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer (Shows MPAA green screen)(Shows black screen)(Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo)Announcer #1: Next year, some picture who can draw is coming only to theaters(Shows Finley Small getting built)Announcer #2: A head, a body, arms, legs, eyes, ears, hair, a nose, and of course, a mouth.Finley: (waving) Hello, i'm Finley!Announcer #2: This is Finley, and he's coming to theaters soon.Announcer #1: Finley World The Movie(Shows release date, Warner Bros. logo, Cartoon Network logo, and copyright)(The screen fades to black) Teaser Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen)(Shows black screen)(Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo)(Shows Finley Small walking on a white background)Finley: Hey! What's going on? What did they do in my white background?(Hate To Say I Told You So by The Hives plays)(Shows Finley's World logo)Finley: Hmm. I already did that show.(Shows Finley's World The Movie logo)Finley: Wow! A first movie! I can't wait!(Shows the text July 2010)Finley: July 2010? Man! I wish it was bigger!(Shows the text July 2010 geting bigger)Finley: Woah! Too close!(Shows Facebook Logo, Twitter Logo, copyright text, and the film's website, Cartoon Network Logo, Warner Bros Pictures Logo, Datasat Digital Sound logo, Dolby Digital logo, Sony Dynamic Digital Sound logo, Kodak Motion Picture Film logo,) Theatrical Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen)(Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo)(Shows Cartoon Network Original logo)Announcer: This summer...Satin Guy: Hm.. I think we need 80 liters of punch.Amanda: Aww.. Thanks guys!Announcer: ...Finley and his friends are on their way to America...Finley: Woah! We need to... un, execuse me!Geo Guy: This looks cool.Announcer: ...on a family vacation to Hollywood...Amanda: This will better be good! Announcer: ...with new faces of evil...Person #1: Oh no! What just happened to me?Announcer: ...and lots of danger!Tommy: Hang on to your diapies, babies, we're going in!(they banged their heads and gone down) Lucas Guy: HEY YOU GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! Satin Guy: You don’t know? Finley: Well, you’ll see. (Shows Liar Liar Bathroom Folly By John Debney)(Shows the text ON JULY 24)Announcer: On July 24, join Finley Small, Bob Beanson, Lucas Guy, Little Guy, and a cast of thousands...Satin Guy: You don’t know? Finley: Well, you’ll see. Announcer: In this excting action-packed magical comedy animated motion picture event eighteen years in the making...Angelica: Uh beh--I-I-I-I!Bob Beanson: It worked! I hope that 120 Richard Street always have room for one more in the Beanson clan.Announcer: And the fate of the world hangs in the balance!Agnes: Ooh. It’s on now! Curse you, stupid dog!Finley: Oooh, I really hate Molly the Dog. Now who's being stupid?(Finley's World: The Movie zooms in)Announcer: Finley's World: The Movie!(Shows release date, Facebook Logo, Twitter Logo, copyright text, and the film's website, Cartoon Network Logo, Warner Bros Pictures Logo, Datasat Digital Sound logo, Dolby Digital logo, Sony Dynamic Digital Sound logo, Kodak Motion Picture Film logo, and "Soundtrack Available on" text with Watertower Music, Sire, and Warner Bros. Records logos) Theatrical Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA PG green screen)(Shows black screen)(A dead cocon theme plays)(Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo)(Shows Cartoon Network Original logo)Announcer: Ever since the beginning of time, the universe has welcomed people into the feel and form of animation. But as they near the millennium, the internet to the people have searched for answers to big questions like: Where and what do they come from? Do we have life after them? Are we alone? And on July 24, in this very theater, you’ll be asked to answer the ultimate question: Who lives in 123 Finley World?Rugrats run to a tower on which is perched an idol. They climb the towre to reach the idol. While trying to take the statuette, the idol becomes a banana split and a trap is released, which causes an enormous rock to roll towrds them.Chuckie: Watch out!babies starts to shout while running like the wind to try escape the rock.Tommy: You guys keep going!the floor open itself in front of them. Tommy, Phil & Lil made the jump, but Chuckie misses his, hanging on the brink.Chuckie: Tommy!Tommy: Come on, Chuckie!to reality: The rock was Didi's stomach.Didi: Tommy!Lucas Guy: Guys?!Lucas Guy: GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!(Finley presses the stop button on the beatbox thing and record scratch plays and cuts to everyone in the party (expect for Lucas Guy))Everyone in the party (expect for Lucas Guy): What?Lucas Guy: FOCUS!Announcer: When disaster threatens our world...Satin Guy: I didn’t know that I believe it.Finley: I swear Bob Beanson must of done something wrong.Announcer: One team will show everyone what they're made of...Person #1: Why are you laughing?(cuts to Bob Beanson)Bob Beanson: It worked!Finley: There it is!(Finley, Fraser and Satin Guy comes out of the car and gets in the building)Finley: Let’s get in the lift!Announcer: And they are ready for anything...Finley: Oh, really? Well it is!Bob Beanson: It’s not!Announcer: Except, each other.Bob Beanson: Not!Finley: Is!Bob Beanson: Not!Finley: Is!Bob Beanson: Not!Finley: Is!Bob Beanson: Arrrgggh! I have enough!Bob Beanson: Leeet’s FIGHT!Announcer: Now...Finley: AH-Bob Beanson: A-Finley: A-Announcer: Time...Finley: No!Geo Guy: What?Announcer: Is...Lucas Guy: I think they forgotten something.Finley: Well, you’ll see.Announcer Running out.Bob Beanson: Now, let’s shoot!(Molly jumps and kicks Bob Beanson)Finley (whispering): You will see!Bob Beanson: It worked!Both (fading volume): aaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH-Finley: Good job, Molly! Who’s a good dog, You are!Molly: Woof! Woof!Tommy: Hang on to your diapies, babies, we're going in!Announcer: Warner Bros Pictures presents the first ever totally new excting action-packed magical comedy animated motion picture event eighteen years in the making...Geo Guy: Hello, do want you to come in?(cuts to Molly turns the inator around and it shoots to Bob Beanson)Bob Beanson: Huh? AAAAHHHH!(Molly and Bob Beanson fight each other and cuts to Beanson Evil Inc. and car comes here)Announcer: ...with new faces of evil...Finley: Oh, really? Well it is!Announcer: ...beyond imagination...Bob Beanson: Not!Finley (off-screen): Not so fast!Announcer: ...and the fate of the world hangs in the balance...(they banged their heads and gone down)Finley: Ow!Announcer: ...with lots of danger!Finley: There it is!Amanda: Oh.. My… God!Angelica: After all I've done for you babies, you were gonna leave me and Cynthia beh--I-I-I-I!Reptar Wagon hits a missing board on the bridge. Angelica, who was sitting on Reptar's "tail", catapults off into the air.Phil: I didn't know she could fly.Lil: I think it's 'cause she's a witch.dangles on a broken board by a strap on her jumper.(Finley's World: The Movie zooms in)Announcer: Finley's World: The Movie!Fraser: The building is in, wait for it, Jack Street.Bart: Actually, you doomed us all.Fraser: Wow!(Shows release date, credit block Facebook Logo Twitter Logo copyright,text and the film's website Cartoon Network Logo Warner Bros Pictures Logo DTS Digital Sound logo, Dolby Digital logo, SDDS logo, Kodak Motion Picture Film logo soundtrack album on Sire/Warner Bros. Records") TV Spot 1 (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures Cartoon Network Movies logos)Text: GET READY FOR THE BIGGEST MOVIEAnnouncer: Get ready for the biggest movie...Text: YOU'VE EVER SEENAnnouncer: ...you've ever seen.Bob Beanson: CURSE YOU, MOLLY THE DOG!!Angelica: After all I've done for you babies, you were gonna leave me and Cynthia beh--I-I-I-I!Reptar Wagon hits a missing board on the bridge. Angelica, who was sitting on Reptar's "tail", catapults off into the air.Phil: I didn't know she could fly.Lil: I think it's 'cause she's a witch.dangles on a broken board by a strap on her jumper.''Bob Beanson: It worked! I hope that 120 Richard Street always have room for one more in the Beanson clan.(Finley's World: The Movie zooms in)Announcer: Finley's World: The Movie(Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating credit block Facebook Logo Twitter Logo copyright,text and the film's website Cartoon Network Logo Warner Bros Pictures Logo , DTS Digital Sound logo, Dolby Digital logo, SDDS logo, Kodak Motion Picture Film logo soundtrack album on Sire/Warner Bros. Records")Announcer: Rated PG, In Theaters July 24 TV Spot 2 (Shows Wanrer Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Original logos)Announcer: Finley's World: The Movie is the biggest comedy of the summer!Finley: I mean yes.Geo Guy: Well, there you go.Announcer: It's "The most fun you'll have at the movies this year"! (-Steve Oldfield, FOX-TV)(they banged their heads and gone down)Lucas Guy: HEY YOU GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! Announcer: It's "totally brilliant"! (-Newsweek) Fraser: The building is in, wait for it, Jack Street.Bart: Actually, you doomed us all.Satin Guy: What!?!Finley (whispering): You will see!Announcer: "Hilarious"! (-Entertainment Weekly)Lucas Guy: FOCUS!Announcer: "Non-stop animation!" (-Todd McCarthy, ''The Hollywood Reporter)(Molly jumps and kicks Bob Beanson)Announcer: "Blending top notch animation with rousing adventure, witty dialogue, and memorable characters, Finley's World: The Movie is another wining movie that's a total joy for kids and adults..."Both (fading volume): aaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH-Announcer: "..with 100 top views from mainstream critics!" (-Neil Rosen, NY1)Bob Beanson: Ooh. It’s on now! Curse you, stupid dog!Finley: Oooh, I really hate Molly the Dog. Now who's being stupid?(Shows more clips from the film)Announcer: This summer, join Finley Small, Bob Beanson, Lucas Guy, Little Guy, and a cast of thousands in this excting action-packed magical comedy animated motion picture event eighteen years in the making!Bob Beanson: It worked! I hope that 120 Richard Street always have room for one more in the Beanson clan.(Finley's World: The Movie zooms in)Announcer: Finley's World: The Movie!Finley: Well, you’ll see. (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating credit block Facebook Logo Twitter Logo copyright,text and the film's website Cartoon Network Logo Warner Bros Pictures Logo , DTS Digital Sound logo, Dolby Digital logo, SDDS logo, Kodak Motion Picture Film logo soundtrack album on Sire/Warner Bros. Records")Announcer: Rated PG. In theaters July 24. TV Spot 3 (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures and Cartoon Network Original logos)Announcer: On July 24...Geo Guy: Well, there you go.(Shows Liar Liar Pulled Over By John Debney)Announcer: ...Warner Bros Pictures and Cartoon Network present...(Shows 2 More Cilps Of The Film)Announcer: ...the first ever totally new excting action-packed magical comedy animated motion picture event eighteen years in the making...Satin Guy: You don’t know?Finley: Well, you’ll see.Announcer: ...and the fate of the world hangs in the balance!Angelica: Uh beh--I-I-I-I!Bob Beanson: It worked! I hope that 120 Richard Street always have room for one more in the Beanson clan.(Finley's World: The Movie zooms out)Announcer: Finley's World: The Movie!Fraser: The building is in, wait for it, Jack Street.Bart: Actually, you doomed us all.Fraser: Wow!(Shows release date, PG Rating Facebook Logo Twitter Logo copyright,text and the film's website Cartoon Network Logo Warner Bros Pictures Logo , DTS Digital Sound logo, Dolby Digital logo, SDDS logo, Kodak Motion Picture Film logo soundtrack album on Sire/Warner Bros. Records")Announcer: Rated PG. Only in theaters July 24. DVD And VHS TV Spot 1 (Shows Warner Bros/Cartoon Network Logos)Annoucer:The Best Part Of The DayKate Ashby: When do we want it ?All:Recess(Shows More Cilps)CheeringAnnoucer: Is Coming To Home VideoFinley And Harry:Bullseye(Shows Born To Be Wild Start Playing)(Shows Jody And Beth Dancing On The Boat)Annoucer:This FallFinley: I swear Bob Beanson must of done something wrong.(Shows A Cilps)Annoucer: the first ever totally new excting action-packed magical comedy animated motion picture event eighteen years in the making...Little Guy:Now who’s wants Krabby Patties(Shows More Cilps)Annoucer:and the fate of the worldPC Guy:Get them !(Shows More Cilps)Annoucer:Hangs In The BalanceFinley: Good job, Molly! Who’s a good dog, You are!Molly: Woof! Woof!(Shows the Text)Annoucer:Finley World The MovieEric: Its Party Time(Shows The Front Cover release date, MPAA PG Rating credit block Facebook Logo Twitter Logo copyright,text and the film's website Cartoon Network Logo Warner Bros Pictures Logo soundtrack album on Sire/Warner Bros. Records")Annoucer:Rated PG Coming To Video And DVD This Fall Category:Finley's World Category:Finley's World: The Movie